Ponies Down Under
by WesDaaman
Summary: A new quest begins in one of the most unique places on the planet.
1. The Dry Night

It was night time, with a full moon. The moon shined over a great scruby landscape. Sitting on top of a hill, an old Kangaroo sat, looking up at the stars.

"_I feared that these times would come,_" he thought, "_If that vile Creature is not stopped soon, I fear that our land will never be the same again_"

He then began to lazily move down the hill, feeling very worried.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Banana Blitz

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the country of Equestria. In one of the most mysterious areas in the country, the Everfree Forest, Griffy the Pygmy Griffin was leading Fluttershy and Rarity through the tangled undergrowth, searching for something.

"Come on," said Griffy, "Not much farther now"

"What are we looking for again?" asked Rarity, "I would like to get it over with so I can escape this mud, it's ruining my lovely hooves"

"Here it is", said the Pygmy Griffin, pulling down some low branches to get through. Here was what they were looking for. It was a small clearing with a large grove of Banana Trees in the center. "This was one of the spots I've known ever since being exiled from Gabbagon"

"My", said Fluttershy, her mouth begining to water at the sight of the yellow fruit, "They look ripe for the picking"

Rarity bucked some Bananas down with her hind legs while Fluttershy just flew up to pick a few with her teeth, not wanting to bruise the Tree or anything. Griffy hip-bumped one of the Trees and one Banana fell down into his grasp and he peeled it with his claws.

"Try using your hooves to peel the fruit", suggested Griffy to the two Ponies, "After all, it's the sharpest thing you have physically"

Rarity had not problem in using the sharp edge of her hoof to slice the peels off of the Bananas she caught, but Fluttershy had a hard time doing it, believing that it would be harmful.

"It's fruit, Fluttershy", said Griffy, downing the Banana he had in his claws, "It does not have nerves. Just try it"

Fluttershy slowly cut the peel with her hoof, being very cautious about any bad instances that might happen.

"By the way, where's the rest of the gang? How come they couldn't come?" Griffy asked Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash is out doing laps, Applejack is tending to her Apple Trees, Pinkie Pie is watching Pound and Pumpkin. And Twilight and Spike are visiting the Canterlot Museum. Studying the fossils of extinct life"

Just as she began to walk over to the Trees for another Banana to eat, Rarity then slipped on a discarded peel from one of the fruits she had already had. Griffy struggled not to laught at how funny it looked and Fluttershy got a little worried for Rarity's possible injuries while ate the Banana she took a slow time to peel.

"Oh dear, that slipping on a Banana peel joke is old", grumbled Rarity as she pulled herself off the ground.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Babies and News

Just as Griffy, Rarity and Fluttershy were getting back to town, Spike and Twilight were also already arriving back from their trip to the Canterlot Museum of Prehistoric Animals. Pinkie Pie was bouncing nearby, with Pound and Pumpkin clinging to her back, having fun with riding her. Just as everyone was about to go back to there homes, Pinkie immediately haulted Spike and Griffy for something.

"The Cake twins want to meet you guys!" she said happily, letting the two babies slide off her back, "You're the first non-Ponies they've ever met"

As the two infant Ponies just stared at the Dragon and Griffin curiously, a strange feeling began to course through both Spike and Griffy's bodies. As they stare at the twins, the feeling was mostly developing in their stomachs. They felt this feeling because they were looking at two baby herbivores that were smaller than them, vulnerable and totally defenseless. Spike and Griffy were feeling their natural predatory instincts being unleashed. Pound and Pumpkin just thought the two were funny with their wide eyes and drooling mouths.

"Time to go home now!" said Pinkie, tossing both Pumpkin and Pound on her back with her teeth, gently. As soon as they were gone, Spike and Griffy shook their heads to get that predatory urge out of their minds. How would they seem to Mr. and Mrs. Cake if they actually ate their foals?

"See ya", said the two to each other, both departing in different directions for their homes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Twilight as just reading a book on the history of Ponyville when all of a sudden, she heard a belching noise that sounded fire-lit. It was Spike burping out a message from Celestia. After reading it, Spike and Twilight knew that something was totally not right. The message was telling of disater happening outside of the country.

"Let's go round up the rest of the gang", said Spike, "They need to know about this newest mission"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the 8 friends reached Canterlot, they immediately ran for Celestia's personal quarters after finding that she was not in throne room. There, Celestia was staring out a window, looking at the night sky with a worried face. Luna and Philomena stood next to her, wondering how they could help.

"Excuse me?" asked Twilight.

"I expected you all here", said Celestia, gesturing for her sister and Philomena to kindly move out of the way as she turned around, "There has been some strange and paranormal activity coming from somewhere outside of the continent"

"Oh boy", sighed Spike, "Another hard adventure to save the world or universe"

"A settlement of Pegasus Ponies has reached some dreadful times", said Luna, "One of them seems to have accidently summon something terrible from using the local species' ancient ways"

"We shall spend the rest of the night here in Canterlot. We'll all be on our way first thing in the morning", said Griffy, flattening his longish ears against his head, feeling ready for some world-saving action, "Where is this far off place?"

"The Great Southern Srcub Island Continent*", said Celestia.

"WHAT?" gasped the group in shock, realizing that this would be a long journey ahead of them.

_To Be Continued_

_* _AKA, Australia


	4. Shoving off to Sea!

The group of 8 spent the night in one of the Canterlot hotels. Once day came along, they got breakfest and immediately moved off, ready for this newest adventure. Twilight pulled CHIP (computerized hoofheld internal processor) out of her sadle bag with her magic and set it to transform into a boat once they would reach the coast.

The beach was not that far from Canterlot, just a short walk away. Once they reached the shoreline and came to a dock, a very familiar face popped out of the water to greet them. It was Dytoha, the Hippocamp, leader of the undersea city of Marinopolis.

"Hi there, Dytoha", said Twilight, "How's things going under the ocean?"

"Life's good", replied the Fish-like Equine, "Especially since you defeated the Deep Water Steeds and the Marine Gorilla brothers"

The group began to remember when they first encountered the world under the ocean, Dytoha had called for help since the six cursed Pony dictators, the Deep Water Steeds,had been terrorizing his kind for a powerful gem that could turn them back into air-breathers. These six Ponies had been turned into gilled, Amphibian-like Creatures as a punishment by Celestia for being so cold-hearted, long ago. She has even turned to Gorillas aquatic to be their jail guards. Pretty soon, the DWS, the two Gorillas and even Kurayami in the form of a giant green Shrimp-like Creature were all after this gem for wicked purposes. Luckily, thanks to a temporary water enchantment brought on by both Celestia and Luna to the Elements of Harmony armor, the 8 friends managed to save the ocean.

"So where are you all heading off to this time, Land-walkers?" asked the Hippocamp, accidently interupting the eight's thoughts.

"The Great Southern Scrub Island Continent", said Griffy, twitching his Lion-like tail and his Kangaroo-like ears, feeling a bit excited about this trip, "It's our first time going there"

"An interesting world, the land is", said Dytoha, "But under the sea is very lovely. Take it from me! Down there, life is the bubbles!"

At that very moment, CHIP popped right out of Twilight's saddle bag and transformed into a large metal boat, landing in the water, right next to the dock.

"See you!" said the 8 friends to the Hippocamp as they boarded on CHIP in this new boat mode. Dytoha waved goodbye to them with his hoof and dove back down into the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As CHIP in its boat form putted quickly across the ocean, the 8 friends just loved the feel of the wind on their faces and the smell of the salty water in the air.

"I've never been on a boat cruise before", said Pinkie Pie, staring straight off the bow, "It's so fun!"

"I guess I like it too", said Fluttershy, liking the feel of the wind in her long mane.

"This is so awesome!", shouted Rainbow Dash, loving the feel of the mind.

"Marvelous breeze and view", said Rarity.

"Wonderful!", exclaimed Griffy, happy to be on his first ocean boat ride.

"This is great!", shouted Spike, also very happy to be on his first ocean boat ride as well.

"Yee-haw!" shouted Applejack, loving the wind in her face and mane, holding her hat down under her hoof so it would not blow away.

"This is indeed a great time!", said Twilight.

As they moved along, a large Humpback Whale breached the surface. It was an amazing sight to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty soon, they came across a small tropical island that seemed to have sentient Animals living there since there was a dock. The 8 heroic friends decided that they could stop here for fuel. Already on the dock, playing steel drums was a pair of large, 16 inch-long terrestrial Hermit Crabs, but without any Snail shells.

"Welcome to our island home, mon!" greeted one of the Crustaceans, "We are de Coconut Crabs. How can we help ya tourists?"

"We're just stopping for fuel for our boat here", said Twilight as she and the rest of the gang boarded off CHIP and onto the dock, "We come from the mainland. Our home country is called Equestria that is on a continent called-"

Twilight was suddenly interupted by Pinkie Pie jumping over to one of the steel drums the Coconut Crabs were playing and she used her tongue to hold one of the drum-beating sticks as she began to play one of them.

"Dis could take a while", said the other Coconut Crab.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Wyverns and Warmth

After fueling up CHIP, the gang suddenly spotted something flying right at them from above the island's jungle. It looked like a Lion, but its front limbs were Bat wings and it had a Scorpion tail.

"Dat's a Wyvern, mon", said one of the Coconut Crabs to the eight friends, "It's a flyin' cousin of de Manticore. And It's not to friendly"

The Wyvern spotted the group and snarled, divebombing straight toward them like a Peregrine Falcon. CHIP immediately sensed the approaching threat and did something that the group had not seen it do...projected a scanning hologram at the Wyvern, causing CHIP to transform into a large robotic Wyvern. CHIP, in this Wyvern mode flew up to the Wyvern and growled in a mechanical way. The real Wyvern got scared and flew away in search of easier victims. CHIP then land back in the water and tranformed back into a large boat.

"That's new", said Twilight in awe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After departing the Coconut Crabs' island, the boat kept on sailing the group ready to get to their destination on time. As the sun began to set, the warm breeze suddenly turned chilly.

"Hey! What are those?" said Griffy, pointing at something beyond the portside. They were large black dorsal fins moving in and out of the water.

"Those are Orcas, also known as Killer Whales", said Spike, "The only things they are dangerous to are Fish and Seals"

"They are normally seen near the poles of the planet", said Twilight, "Looks like we may have gone a little to far south"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night settled in, small icebergs were seen floating around the area. As for the group, sleep was difficult in this cold weather. CHIP was not equiped with a boat cabin, so they had to sleep out on the deck.

"In t-t-times l-like th-th-th-this", said Griffy, shivering with cold, "C-C-Creatures often h-h-h-huddle together for w-warmth"

"That sh-should work f-f-for me", shivered Spike, "I'm c-c-cold-blooded"

"I can offer you w-warmth from huddling and friendship", said Fluttershy, feeling very cold.

Griffy, crawled over to Fluttershy and huddle near her side for warmth. Spike did the same. The 5 other Ponies decided that they should to. And so, the 8 friends were all huddled together for warmth, trying to endure the freezing polar night, together.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Destination Reached

After a long night of chills and being huddled together, CHIP finally (still being on autopilot) made it to the shore of the Southern Scrub Island Continent. The 8 friends all woke up to feel that the cold air was gone and in its place was a rather warm breeze.

"We made it, guys!" anounced Twilight with a happy smile, "Our destination in the world has been reached!"

Right there, on the coast was a large city (made by the settler Pegasus Ponies) that looked quite populous. As the machine reached the docks, the group boarded off and CHIP transformed back into a calculator-like device in Twilight's saddle bag.

Right there, ready to greet the friends, was a male and female Pegasus Pony, both yellow with red manes and tails.

"G'day mates!", said the male, "Welcome to Southern Scrub Island Continent! I'm Dave, and this is my girlfriend, Abby"

"It's great to meet you all", said Abby, "What brings you 8 to this island continent?"

"We come from the continent of-", began Spike.

"We were sent by two of the many almighty Alicorns of the universe to solve an abormal problem that's happening here", interupted Twilight.

"I see", said Dave, "You're not really on vacation, you're here to solve a mystery and save the day"

"I have a question, by the way", asked Griffy with curiosity, "If the Pony settlers of this land are all Pegasus Ponies, then why are your constructions on the ground and not in the air?"

"I was going to ask the same thing, Griff", added Rainbow Dash.

"We're the sort of Pegasus Pony that more prefers ground life instead of sky life", said Abby.

"That sounds just like me", said Fluttershy, feeling happy to know that she was not the only ground-living Pegasus Pony in existence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later on, the 8 had led themselves through this populous city, called Saddleney, ready to explore the true enviorment of this island continent, meet the indiginous Animals and find out whatever was making the paranormal activity.

They heard from so many settler Pegasus Ponies that their were 4 species of native sentient species to the continent: The Red Kangaroo, the Platypus, the Long-Beaked Echidna and the Short-Beaked Echidna. They described them as hostile and unfriendly towards unfamiliar Animals, playing such instruments as didgeridoos.

These tellings creeped the 8 heroic friends out a bit, but they had to keep their spirits up and not let any locals supposedly slow them down. Most likely, the savage tales of the natives were exaggerations.

_To Be Continued_


	7. The Scrubby Landscape

Pretty soon, the 8 friends had reached the great semi-arid scrublands that made up a most of Southern Scrub Island Contitnent (though they did find out from CHIP that there are also alpine heaths and tropical rainforests in certain regions of the continent).The great scrub was dotted with many large boulders, shrubs and unique trees. Another thing to note was that the soil was often seen as a reddish-orange color.

Flying through the air were Birds such as Sulpher-Crested Cockatoos, Kookaburras and Galahs.

"Such fascinating Birds", said Fluttershy, "I wonder if they all look like this on this continent"

That's when the friends ran into a pair of 6.6-foot-high, gray-brown, flightless Birds that were feeding on small Insects on the ground.

"I guess not all Birds, here, are like what you thought, my friend", said Griffy, giving Fluttershy a reasuring pat on the back.

"They look like Emus", said Twilight, "I read about them once in a book about large flightless Birds, alive and extinct"

The two Emus stared at the 8 strangers curiously and then began to depart the area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little further on, the group spotted strange-looking, 3-foot-long, orange-brown Lizard, sunning itself on a piece of branch on the ground.

"That Lizard looks kind of tasty", said Spike, licking his snout.

"I'm not so sure you should do that", said Griffy, "You don't know what kind it is, or what it even does"

Just as the young Dragon got closer to the basking Lizard, the Lizard looked right at him, got back on its feet, lifted up a large frill that was around its neck, making it look a little fearsome. It hissed a tiny bit in addition. This tactic freaked Spike out and he hid behind Twilight for cover.

"This Lizard's awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I think its a Frilled Lizard", said Twilight, "A unique little Reptile with an ingenius way of scaring off threats"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the 8 reached a large waterhole to get a drink, they noticed that there were 9.8-foot-long Crocodiles resting on the other side of the waterhole. These were Freswater Crocodiles, smaller relatives of the bigger Saltwater Crocodile that lives in a seperate are of the continent.

"Best not to provoke them", said Applejack.

"But they remind me of Gummy", said Pinkie Pie, feeling a bit sentimental about the big Reptiles.

"But Gummy is an Alligator", Rarity explained to Pinkie, "Crocodiles are bigger than Alligators"

Suddenly, the sounds of barking were heard from nearby. Out of the shrubs came a small pack of orange Canines that were 2 feet tall to the shoulder, looking rather hungry.

"What are those?" asked Griffy in fear.

"They are Dingos", said Twilight, "Not technically native to this continent. They evolved from some Domestic Dogs that had come with the settler Ponies as pets. They then got free. And now they are a new subspecies of Gray Wolf. Apex Mammalian predators of this land since the Thylacine, a Canine-like Marsupial, supposedly died out. But the only thing that eats them are Crocodiles"

The Dingos looked right at the 8 friends, ears straight up in intrigue. Then the pack decided to have the 6 Ponies, baby Dragon and Griffin for their meal.

"Shall we run for our lives?" suggested Rarity to the rest of the group.

"Yep", they all agreed in unison and then started running in fear as the Dingo pack chased them. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Griffy flew in the air, out of the Canine's reach.

All of a sudden, the sound of an eerie, low-pitched instrument was heard. The sound irritated the Dingos, sending them packing in misery of the sound. The 8 looked toward a hill to see where the noise was coming from. On the hill was that instrument that the settler Pegasus Ponies had told them about, the didgeridoo. It was being played by a male Red Kangaroo. He had white markings painted on his face and chest. He also wore a woven cloth around his waist.

"Yana-y", he called down to the group, gesturing with his front left front paw while his right front paw held the didgeridoo.

"I think he wants us to follow him", said Twilight. And so they followed the large Marsupial, wondering what this local had in mind for them.

_To Be Continued_


	8. The Village of Local Sentient Animals

The 8 followed the strange old Kangaroo as he limply moved along, using his tail to form a tripod with his two forelimbs and raising his hind feet forward. His didgeridoo was strapped to his back.

"Should we trust this non-placental Mammals?" Rarity asked Twilight, "You heard what the settler Ponies said about them and the egg-laying Mammals"

"Those are obviously just made-up stories that were created from exaggerated reports of the locals just defending their land from the settlers", said Twilight, noting that the Kangaroo did not look like he had bad intentions at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all then found the Kangaroo arrive at a small village. The huts were made of dry grass and wood. There were not just more Red Kangaroos in the village, there were also Platypuses and both species of Echidna in the village as well, wearing the same facial painting and necklaces as the Kangaroos, all speaking the same language to each other.

"If they call them "Red" Kangaroos, then why are the females gray?" asked Spike.

"It's obviously their gender dimorphism", said Griffy, "And apparently, only male Red Kangaroos are red. They look a little more orange to me"

The group the sat down near the big bonfire at the center of the village. The Kangaroos, Platypuses and Echidnas settle down round the fire as well. The Kangaroo who saved the 8 friends moved toward them and spoke. "Who...are...you?"

"You speak Ponytalk?" asked Twilight in surprise.

"Some of us natives do, thanks to the settlers", replied the Kangaroo, "My name is Andiljangwa. The reason why I saved you 8 was because you do not seem to be with the settler Ponies"

"No, we're not", said Griffy, "We've come here, from another continent, to investigate paranormal activity that has been sensed by two Alicorns and-"

"Alicorns?" asked Andiljangwa in surprise. He then anounced to the rest of the village, in their native tongue, about the 8 sent totheir land by two Alicorns. The whole village was amazed and then began to pray, thanking the almighty Alicorns for sending these heroes to this land.

"Looks like the influence of the almighty ones has spread pretty anywhere", said Rarity.

"Allow for me to tell you the tale of what you seek", said Andiljangwa.

_To Be Continued_


	9. The Prophecy

The old Kangaroo then anounced to all the Platypuses, Echidnas and fellow Kangaroos in their native language that they must first get in the rhythm of presenting these travelers the ancient tale of what their ancestors have told. The group of 8 watched as the locals then began to dance around the fire pit while the flames still burned. They danced, played their native instruments and chanted in rhythm. The 8 friends had no clue what was going on but had to deal with it.

They all stopped and sat down in meditation positions. Andiljangwa then led the 8 to a small cave in the face of a large standstone rock formation that stood 1,142 feet high with most of its bulk lying underground.

"What is this huge red rock?" asked Flutterhsy, fascinated by this massive red sandstone formation, looking more interesting in the light of the sunset.

"We call it Uluru", replied Andiljangwa, "Now follow me into this sacred cave, all 8 of you"

The group followed the Marsupial through the dark tunnel while he had a torch held in his front paw to light the way. He then led them all into a large chamber. The walls were covered in the local Animals style of drawing.

"Over here", said the Kangaroo, showing the group a specific drawing of what looked like a Sauropod Dinosaur with a long beak battling a fiery-looking, Crocodile-like Creature, "This is an old tale our elders used to tell us all. It is a prophecy that the flaming Reptile, known as Magmator, will rise up to burn and destroy the whole world and replace it with a new burning world. But then this hero will come forth and defeat Magmator. This legendary heroic Creature is called the Mighty Monotreme"

"And what does this have to do with what the paranormal activity we came here for?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because signs are appearing everywhere, and many of us are now claiming that the legend is becoming fact", replied AndilJangwa, "It is also said that 8 normal Animals will help the Mighty Monotreme come forth so he can defeat Magmator"

He then shined the torch to the drawing next to the Mighty Monotreme fighting Magmtor drawing. This other drawing showed 8 Creatures, 6 of them looked a lot like Ponies and the two others looked a lot like a Pygmy Griffin and a baby Mountain Dragon.

"Weird, those fellers look a lot lahke us", said Applejack.

Andiljangwa then looked at the 8 friends and then the drawing and saw great resemblance between them and the drawing.

"You are the ones from the prophecized tale!" anounced the Red Kangaroo in surprise, "The almighty Alicorns must have sent us a prophecy into our minds long ago!"

He then began to kneel down and pray. After his quick prayer, Andiljangwa then said that it is best to get sleep for the night and tommarrow, they shall continue their quest. He led them back to the village and let them sleep in his hut for the night.

_To Be Continued_


	10. Yowies!

The next morning, the heroes woke up from sleeping in one of the huts for the night. They were then offered breakfest by the Kangaroos, Platypuses and Echidnas. The Ponies were given leaf and fruit juice things, Spike was given some Spiders and Griffy was given an Ant-and-Termite-sprinkled flower. They then moved on, away from the villiage, in search of where to find the legendary Mighty Monotreme. They also wondered what the locals meant by "that nasty thing lurking out there".

"I think one of the female Echidnas told me what that nasty thing was", said Spike. "She told me that is was a really foul-tempered Crocodile up to no good. This particular Croc is hated especially by the Platypuses"

"I can tell, since they are both swimmers", said Griffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After traveling another mile or so across the dry and scrubby landscape, they soon unwhittingly found the territory of a troop of a kind of bipedal Ape native to this land, called Yowies.

A whole Yowie troop was sitting around within some tall grass, grooming each other and feeling a bit bored. They looked somewhat like Orangutans, but with more brown fur, skinnier arms and legs and long, saber teeth. One female Yowie was piling up some Wallaby and Wombat bones for fun. All of a sudden, her little bone tower was toppled over by a male Yowie racing into the troop, after scouting for any signs of danger.

"A caravan of foreigners is coming!" shouted the alarmed lookout Yowie, racing around, annoying the female who had her sculpture knocked over by him.

"What do you mean 'foreigners?'" asked the alpha male Yowie.

"Six Ponies, A Dinosaur-like Reptile and a Bird-Mammal thing!" replied the alarmed Yowie, desperately.

"Let me handle this", groaned the alpha male, getting up and walking in a wobbly fashion on his hind legs towards where the lookout had just came from.

From over a small hill, the 8 friends saw the alpha Yowie approaching up ahead. They were at first frightened by the sight of this strange Ape-like Creature, with its claw-like fingernails and its _Smilodon_-like teeth.

"Hello!" greeted the alpha Yowie. The group only heard a grunt from him. They clearly could not understand his native tongue. The alpha Yowie then decided to gesture them along to communicate with them properly.

"I think he says 'follow'", said Twilight.

The alpha Yowie pointed at his troop and at some distant mountains. He was clearly telling them to avoid where his troop lives and go that way if they wish to pass through this area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in a river not to far away, a female Freshwater Crocodile (the same one as what the Echidna had told Spike about) was swimming along through the murky water, looking very unhappy. Within her mind she was plotting revenge on everything that had ever angered her in her entire life.

However, because of this great anger, an evil corruption was happening deep in her heart, going towards the greatly evil side.

_To Be Continued_


	11. Magmator!

The group continued their search for the legendary Mighty Monotreme. They wondered about the Yowies they had just met, those close relatives to the Sasquatches back on their home continent.

"Look!" pointed out Rainbow Dash.

There, at a small creek, were the bones of Fish, Snakes, Birds, Lizards and small Mammals. And resting in the middle of them all was the Creature that the native sentients described as the "horrible thing", that foul-tempered female Crocodile. She lay in the murky water, looking very unhappy.

"It's that thing the sentients warned us about", said Spike, feeling a bit scared.

"Maybe she needs a hug", suggested Fluttershy.

"Not with a Crocodile, my friend", said Griffy.

From deep down inside the Crocodile's heart, she felt the corruption of anger and evil taking place. The master of evil, Kurayami, was manipulating with the poor Reptile. And then, quite unexpectedly, the Crocodile spoke in Ponytalk!

"No one treats me with respect!" she snapped, "I am nothing but lone Croc with temper"

"I think her bitterness is granting her great intelligence if she's speaking like us," said Twilight nervously.

Then, the Crocodile began to change shape. Her eyes became a pale, glowing yellow color, her skin became pinkish orange, her claws became big and curved with red color, he teeth became orange-red, her snout changed slightly in shape, her back and tail erupted in fire and she grew enormous! Her swamp was then burning in flames as the now 55-foot-long Crocodile breathed molten rock at the sky, resulting in dark clouds.

"I AM MAGMATOR!" roared the Crocodile.

"The prophecy of the Kangaroos, Platypuses and Echidnas has come true!" said Griffy in fear.

"This ain't good at all!" said Applejack.

"I'm scared!" quivered both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Oh dear!" shouted Rarity.

"She's kind of pretty", mumbled Spike, blushing a bit.

"You totally cannot fall for THAT!" said Griffy to Spike, pointing at the giant fiery Reptile.

"We must find the Mighty Monotreme!" shouted Twilight.

"But how?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well according to the prophecy", said Twilight, "The ones who aid Mighty Monotreme escort him from another time. Looks like we are going time traveling!"

_To Be Continued_


	12. Back in Time

Twilight combined her magic with Rarity's to create a much longer-lasting time travel spell and the 8 friends were soon warped into the past, just as Magmator was continuing to enflame the land. The 8 warped through a dimensional time tunnel as they were sucked into a time millions of years ago, so they could find the Mighty Monotreme.

They soon ended up in a dry wasteland, the sky was black with red and dark black clouds as volcanoes were very active and massive meteors were coming down.

"Did the time spell even work?" questioned Rainbow Dash, "This looks the same as Magmator's terror striking everything"

"Wait, we ARE back in the past", said Twilight, focusing on her time coordinate spell, "But we went too far back. Back to the very end of the Paleozoic Era, the Late Permian"

They warped out of the time period just as soon as a _Paraiasaurus_ thundered by, being pursued by a _Gorgonops_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon ended up in a peaceful-looking scruby habitat.

"We are now at our true destination", said Twilight, "The Early Cretaceous, and we are in the region that will one day become Southern Scrub Island Continent"

The landscape was covered in Ferns, Cycads, _Araucaria_ and _Podocarpus_. Out in the distance, a herd of Sauropods (consisting of _Wintonotitan_ joined by _Diamantinasaurus_) was seen passing by.

"We're in the Dinosaur age?" said Rainbow in suprise.

"Yep, the Mesozoic era", said Twilight, "The Cretaceous Period specifically. We are in the region of what will one day become Southern Scrub Island Continent"

The group looked around around in amazement as flocks of early Birds (known as _Nanantius_) swooped around catching Insects. High overhead, flocks of Pterosaurs (specifically _Mythunga_ and _Aussiedraco_) soared over our heroes.

"We should probably start looking in this scrubby land of this prehistoric realm for this legendary Mighty Monotreme hero," said Griffy, fascinated by the natural beauty of the region.

"I feel a song coming on!" said Pinkie with glee.

Just Pinkie began to sing, out of the bushes emerged a small, plump-looking Mammal with beak.

"It looks like a Monotreme, like a Platypus and Echidna", said Griffy.

"It's a prehistoric Monotreme", said Twilight, "A _Steropodon_. And the Mighty Monotreme is supposed to look a lot like one of these guys, but bigger with Sauropod-like proportions"

"I think we're looking at the legendary hero" said Spike.

_To Be Continued_


	13. The Great Battle

The group of 8 was now warped back to the present time with the _Steropodon_. When the 8 friends prayed to the Alicorns for guidence as they found themselves in the now fiery landscape of Southern Scrub Island Continent, the little male Monotreme they brought along began to change shape. He grew massive and got long tail and long neck, built like a Sauropod Dinosaur.

"I have claimed sentience!" anounced this newly-enhanced Mammal, "I AM THE MIGHTY MONOTREME!"

"How dreamy", said Pinkie Pie, feeling like she had a crush on this colossal Creature. Spike noticed this and found a bit similar to his small crush on Magmator.

Mighty Monotreme approached Magmator, ready to confront her in battle. He knew that he was supposed to do this by destiny. The two mighty giants broke into battle. While Magmator breathed a combination of fire, lava and magma, Mighty Monotreme let out a sonic roar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the battle reached it's peak, Magmator fell. She was only knocked out, not dead. The evil corruption in her heart made the Reptile reduce back down to a normal Crocodile. Thus, the raging fires all around instantly vanished and the land looked as if nothing ever happened.

A heavenly light from above, granted by the Alicorns, came down upon the legendary heroic Monotreme, returning back to a normal Monotreme and sending him back to the Cretaceous, losing memory of this ever happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 8 heroic friends were later thanked by the local sentients, boarded on CHIP (in airplane mode) and flew back home to Equestria's continent. Another job well-done.

_The End_


End file.
